


Crime and Punishment

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester reprimands Cutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> For sandrine who gave the prompt, “sarcasm”. Set around the beginning of series 2. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“What is this?”

“What does it look like?”

“It looks like something a two year old produced. Or Connor,” Lester sneered. He was standing behind his desk in the ARC, shuffling through papers. Cutter was standing sullenly before him, looking more like a teenager having a strop than a respected scientist.

“If you don’t like my report, I’m sure you can find some hole to shove it.” Cutter had had a very bad day. First they’d had to deal with a Triceratops causing havoc at an airport, then Stephen had kept shooting him concerned looks and to top it all Lester had dragged him into his office because apparently his last report wasn’t up to Government standards. He was tired, cranky, and the tension was thrumming through his body. He needed to be at home, in a bath with a glass of whisky, orgasm optional.

Lester raised an eyebrow. “Vulgarity doesn’t suit you, Professor. I want you to rewrite this report and have it on my desk by 8am tomorrow morning.” Cutter didn’t respond. “Well, what are you waiting for? I have a dinner to get to.” He walked over to the bookcase where his secretary had earlier hung his dinner jacket. If he left now he’d be in time to miss the Home Secretary’s speech.

He began to remove his tie and jacket, ignoring the fact that Cutter still seemed to be standing in his office.

Cutter had started to leave but then turned back, surprised to find that as Lester removed his shirt he revealed a somewhat toned body. As shoes were kicked off and trousers slipped down, apparently completely unselfconsciously, Cutter couldn’t help admire the tight arse revealed through the dark silk boxers. His body was certainly interested, his trousers suddenly feeling tighter than they had earlier.

He let out a small whimper as Lester very slowly pulled down his boxers and…

“Jesus…” Cutter groaned as Lester, still with his back to him, began to touch himself, two firm pulls all it took for Cutter’s own erection to become painfully hard.

“Really, Professor,” Lester replied, turning around, socks the only items of clothing he was still wearing, “usually it’s God or nothing.”

“I…I should,” Cutter waved towards the door. The glass door. He looked down at the ARC and though it seemed deserted, anyone could look up at see this scene unfolding at any moment. He swallowed hard.

“Speechless? My, my Cutter, if I knew this was all it took I would have stripped off long before now.” Lester watched with pleasure as Cutter’s face reddened and his hands tightened into fists. Tension had been thrumming off the other man for weeks, perhaps he could come up with a way of releasing it, and benefiting them both.

He walked over to his phone and picked it up, dialling one number before being patched through to his secretary. “Lorraine? Before you go, ring through to Downing Street and let them know I’m running late…What? Yes, yes, I remember tomorrow’s your day off…Employment discipline. Yes, that’s what I said. Good night.”

“Employment discipline?” Cutter asked, annoyed.

“Someone needs to impress upon you the importance of following my rules,” Lester replied. Before Cutter could think up a suitable reply Lester was moving forward, grabbing Cutter’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Cutter hesitated for the briefest of moments before responding with equal enthusiasm, hands settling on Lester’s face.

Lester broke away first, pushing Cutter up against the glass wall, and turned him around so he was looking down on the Anomaly Detector. “Don’t move,” Lester growled. Cutter shivered, his body aching to be touched, but he did as he was told.

Lester went over to his desk and after a few seconds of frantic searching found what he was looking for.

He returned to Cutter, and leaned around him, pressing his own erection into Cutter’s back. “Stay perfectly still,” he ordered.

“And if I don’t?” Cutter replied, biting his lip as Lester’s fingers rested on the bulge in his trousers, but didn’t apply any pressure.

“The CCTV footage will mysteriously turn up on Connor’s laptop. I’m sure you wouldn’t want the others to see how eager to be fucked you are, would you?”

“CCTV?”

“Indeed,” Lester replied, licking a trail up Cutter’s neck. “Problem?”

Cutter swallowed hard. He knew all too well that Lester would follow through on his threat and he knew, too, that Lester was right, he needed this.

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

Lester smiled, knowing that Cutter’s harsh words belied the fact that he had won. “If you insist.” Nimble fingers undid Cutter’s belt and roughly pulled down Cutter’s trousers, pinning his legs so he could only move them a little way apart. Next he deftly applied a condom before opening the tube he’d removed from his desk earlier. Cutter twisted his head round to see what it was.

“You keep lube in your desk?” he asked, incredulously.

“I’m always prepared for every eventuality,” Lester replied, punctuating each word by liberally coating his erection before roughly shoving two well-slicked fingers inside Cutter.

“Oh, god,” Cutter moaned, pushing back. It had been so long since he’d done this, so long since he’d _wanted_ to do this.

“That’s more like it,” Lester smiled, before scissoring his fingers, applying three and then four as quickly he could. He was just as eager now for this, but much as he was going to enjoy watching Cutter unable to sit down tomorrow, he didn’t want to unduly hurt him.

“Please,” Cutter groaned, hating himself for the way it sounded like a whine, but pushing back on Lester's fingers all the same.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Lester replied and as Cutter braced himself against the glass Lester removed his fingers and pushed his erection into Cutter, keeping up a steady pace until he was deep inside the other man.

“Yes, that’s, move…” Cutter gasped, thrusting back.

Lester responded by pulling out completely, and then thrusting back inside the other man’s tight body; it had been years since he’d been with someone so obviously unused to a regular fuck. He knew he’d never keep this rhythm for long but he was determined to watch Cutter come first. He kept thrusting as hard as he could, sweat dripping down his face, his own groans matching Cutter’s for volume. Then he reached around Cutter’s own sweat slicked body and flicked his thumb over the head of his cock. That was all it took, Cutter’s orgasm racing through his body, sending spasms through him.

“Yes,” he groaned. This was exactly what he’d wanted, precious moments where he didn’t have to worry about anything, where he could give up control. But he retained enough of himself to clench his arse around Lester’s erection, and smiled to himself as Lester’s body shook with his own orgasm before the other man’s weight collapsed against his back.

Harsh breathing was the only sound in the room for several minutes until Lester pulled back and Cutter winced. Lester pulled some tissues from his desk and threw them in Cutter’s direction. They fell to the floor and Cutter slowly picked them up, almost falling over in the process. Lester merely smirked and began to clean himself up before walking back to his discarded clothes and beginning to dress for dinner. With any luck he’d be in time for the main course.

Cutter watched Lester incredulously as he pulled up his own trousers and threw the tissues in the bin. He waited for some sort of response from the other man, but seeing that none was going to be forthcoming, and feeling in the need for a hot shower, he began to make his way out.

“Oh, Cutter,” Lester called as Cutter opened the door.

“Yes?”

“Don’t forget. I’ll need that report in the morning, or there will be consequences.”

Cutter nodded before leaving. He wasn’t sure whether that was a warning or an incentive, but he was sure he’d enjoy finding out.


End file.
